


Japan

by spn_cockles



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, HollyCon, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_cockles/pseuds/spn_cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Misha returns from the Japan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Japan

   

   They were long days without seeing, feel much missed each other and when Misha told him what I was returning from Japan, Jensen could not be happier, hates spending so many days without seeing he.

   When Misha arrived at his apartment, Jensen pushed him and kissed him desperately for a few minutes, until he said

  "Never more you stay away from me for so long"

   And Misha replied

   "Hello to you too!"

   They laughed and then they sat close together and Misha told him all about your trip: the convention, fans, family outings, until it was interrompted when he started talking about how was meeting Norman Reedus

   "Oh, _'Your love at first sight'_  -Jensen said sarcastically And Misha started to laugh until Jensen asked

   "What?"

   "You stay very cute when you're jealous" - answered

   " _ **What?**_ **No** , I'm not jealous, just repeated it what you wrote in your Twitter" -Jensen replied

   Misha began to smile and look for him deeply with your hypnotizing blue eyes

   "How I missed you" - And kissed, more and more and when they realized they were already in the room doing what they missed most and needed

   "I missed you so much" - Jensen finally said to your boyfriend


End file.
